The principal objective of the work proposed here is an evaluation of macroscopically oriented multilamella lipid bilayer samples as model systems for the study of membrane related problems. Oriented multilamella lipid bilayer samples have been produced in our laboratory of pure lecithin-water and lecithin-water containing antibiotics, chlorophyll-A, cholesterol and beat-carotene. We propose studying the polarized Raman spectra of pure lipid-water systems to learn the conformational and orientational properties of the lipid. We also propose studying either the resonant enhanced or normal polarized Raman spectra of biologically significant materials dissolved in the multilamella. This would include both the materials mentioned above and also various heme proteins such as cytochrome-a and b. The feasibility of maintaining macroscopic orientation of the lipid multilamella while cooling the samples to cryogenic temperatures will be investigated. If practical, this will facilitate spectroscopic study of materials that are unstable at room temperature.